convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alucard
Alucard, also known as Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes, is a major protagonist from Castlevania. He made his debut in ''Genesis''. Canon Alucard is a major character in the large Castlevania franchise. In 1797, due to an unexpected lack of a Belmont, Alucard had no choice but to awaken from his slumber to investigate the matter and infiltrate Castlevania. He was able to find out that Richter Belmont had been seduced by evil and was controlling the castle. With the help of Richter's sister-in-law, Maria Renard, they were able to find out the truth: the dark priest Shaft was controlling Richter and wanted to raise Dracula from his dark slumber. Having defeated Shaft, Alucard discovered that his efforts were in vain, as Shaft's plan had come to fruition regardless. He solely defeated his father in combat once more, and sent him back to the grave. Pre-Convergence After departing from the ruins of Castlevania, as well as bidding his farewells to Maria Renard and Richter Belmont, Alucard fled into the woods. Prior to his capture by Umbrella, the dhampir had been contemplating on what would be the best course of action. It is presumed this was before Maria Renard caught up to him after his departure. Plot Involvement Genesis After defeating his father in sole combat, Alucard bid his farewells to his two allies Richter Belmont and Maria Renard and left the two to flee to the woods. It is implied that he planned to return to another long slumber, thinking it the best course of action for both himself and the world. When he awoke captured by Umbrella, Alucard tried to make his way out of the glass containment through force, but stopped when he was unable to. He eventually met Road, Cagliostro, and later on Hakuei in the first chapter, becoming allies in particular with these three characters. Alucard sparred against Hakuei in practice, defeating her with his shifting abilities, but commends her performance afterwards. Alucard is one of the stronger fighters in the group as a vampire hunter and dhampir, using his abilities in shapeshifting, magic, and swordsmanship to protect himself and his allies. He and Hakuei begin to show a particular affinity to each other as the game progresses, with him showing a particular protectiveness and concern for her safety. It is speculated that he was first reminded of his mother Lisa when he saw Hakuei's caring gestures towards him and her allies, sparking the first positive feelings between him and someone in the group. In the short breaks the group has in the game, Alucard is shown being flustered by some of Hakuei's well-meaning compliments, with the princess unaware of her doing so. Eventually, people in the group came to suspect Alucard as one of the traitors who went on to kill people throughout the game, due to his fire ability and in extension his other abilities. This put him in contention with Clark who was also suspect due to his heat vision. Hakuei, Cagliostro, and Road stood by the dhampir as he was questioned and he was made to demonstrate his ability. In the final battle, Alucard witnesses Hakuei almost getting hit in an attack by Diablo, angering him and prompting him to attack. Realizing that the others want them to stop fighting, Hakuei held him back and embraced him. In the last moments before Diablo 'obliterates' the group with a beam, the two share a moment and some words with each other and Alucard embraces Hakuei. It Is Your Happiness At some point after Genesis, Alucard retreats into his coffin to continue his interrupted slumber. Genya Arikado takes over Alucard's duty as a person who will stop Dracula's future endeavors for the sake of the dhampir and his lover's happiness. Epilogue(s) Genesis In the end, though the entertain the thought of living with one another, both Hakuei and Alucard exchange an emotional farewell, before returning to their respective home worlds. Their full epilogue can be found here. Character Relationships * ''Hakuei Ren'' - A character from Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic that also made her debut in Genesis. The two of them quickly became close allies since the start of the event. It is shown throughout the game and their interactions that they share an attraction toward each other, with the possibility of something deeper. Hakuei proves to be a valuable listener to Alucard, as well as accepting and encouraging of his flaws and virtues both. At the epilogue of Genesis, Hakuei kissed Alucard, and the attraction is affirmed between the two to mean a possible relationship in the future. * Genya Arikado - A minor character from Castlevania that debuted in The Septarian Chronicles. It appears that Arikado has the abilities and the memories of the dhampir and have come across each other before. * Road Kamelot - A recurring antagonist in D.Gray-man who also debuted in Genesis. Road also became allies with Hakuei, as well as Alucard by extension. * Cagliostro - ''A character from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Granblue_Fantasy '''Granblue Fantasy'] who also debuted in Genesis. ''Cagliostro acquainted with Alucard and formed an alliance with him throughout the game. * ''Dracula - The primary antagonist of Castlevania who appeared in Brand of the Hawk. Alucard is Dracula's son with a human woman, and though Dracula did truly care for his son, his malevolent attitude toward humans drove Alucard to rebel against him and protect humanity from his evil on two accounts, putting the two at odds with each other. Gallery Blushu.png|Alucard's mythical and thought to be impossible blush from Genesis. Trivia * This is not the True End Alucard from Symphony of the Night, but rather from the ending in which Maria Renard does not chase after the dhampir. * Although the Alucard Spear is considered a non-canon weapon for him to wield in the era he came from, Alucard was shown to have used it in a spar. * He chose to go under the name "Alucard" — his father's branded name in reverse — to represent that he stood for beliefs opposite those of his father. * Exchanging remembrances with Hakuei, Alucard received a silk embroidered handkerchief from her. Alucard now keeps it with him at all times. Category:Characters Category:Genesis Category:Survivors